1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film magazine, and more particularly to a film magazine adapted for accommodating a film roll and for being mounted to the body of a camera having an imaging lens for recording an image on the film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Film magazine devices for accommodating a photographic film are well known in the prior art. Particularly well known in the prior art is one variety of film magazine including a feeder roll portion for accommodating a non-perforated film and a take up roll portion for taking up the exposed film. In this film magazine, the feeder roll and the take up roll portions are disposed in opposite ends of a single integrally formed body which is removable from the body of the camera. In another well known variety of film magazine the take up roll portion can be removed from the camera body separately from the feeder roll portion.
In the devices according to the prior art described above, when there is a non-exposed film remaining on the feeder roll, it is extremely difficult to cut away and remove the exposed portion of film in order to develop it, while allowing the non-exposed portion of the film to remain in the magazine. This is particularly difficult in cameras in which the take up roller on which the exposed portion of the film is taken is not removable from the body of the camera. This problem is commonly encountered in indirect exposure photography techniques such as X-ray photography in which only a limited handling space is given.